What Late Night Water Glasses Get You
by tiffspiff
Summary: What happens when Clare and Sav realize they have feelings for each other? Drama. That's what happens. Eclare and Sanya also included. I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late Thursday night, and Clare couldn't sleep. She was staying at the Bhendari's until Sunday while both she and Alli's parents went on a kind of couples retreat. Clare's attempt at sleep was cut short by Alli talking in her sleep. While thinking that Alli would quiet down in a few minutes, she realized how thirsty she was. She decided to go downstairs to get some water.

As she reached the kitchen, she noticed Sav sitting in one of the big chairs around the table, writing in a notebook. He heard her steps approaching and turned to see who was coming.

"Oh I'm sorry Sav."

"It's cool. Why are you up so late on a school night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep. I've got so much to do with student council."

"I'm sorry. Alli was talking and woke me up."

"That girl. I swear she never shuts up." They both laughed at the truth. "So what brings you to the kitchen?"

"Huh? Oh I was thirsty." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. She then filled her glass with water from the tap.

"You don't want to drink that water. It's so gross. Get some from the fridge." She dumped out her glass and began to look in the fridge. She couldn't find any water.

"There's none in here." He got up and walked over. He took one look and noticed that the pitcher was gone. He then walked to the counter, where he knew it would be sitting. He refilled it and set it back down. He then took Clare's glass and put ice in it for her and filled it with fresh water. When he handed it back to her, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?"

"I've never had a guy fix me a glass of water before. Thanks." She smiled at him. He smiled back, suddenly realizing just how pretty she was. She had always just been his little sister's friend so that's how he saw her-like a little sister. But as she was standing there smiling at him, with the moon's soft rays shining on her through the window, that's not what he saw. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. Even looking tired and disheveled in her old t-shirt and boxers. How had he never noticed this?

"You should really reconsider the guys you hang around." She smiled in you're-so-right kind of way. She then finished her water and put her glass in the sink.

"Well I'm sure Alli's stopped by now so I better get to bed. See you in the morning." She smiled softly and started to walk away.

"Yeah. Goodnight Clare." He watched her go upstairs as he thought about his realization. He couldn't like her. She was only a sophomore, and his little sister's best friend. She was Saint Clare. The girl who went to church and swore to never have sex until she was married. She never said curse words and never did anything wrong. But then he thought about her some more. She had been there every time something bad had happened to him. She was there when his grandfather died. She was two years younger than him, but had tried to comfort him along with Alli. She was there each time he and Alli got into trouble for whatever reason. She was there when he and Anya had broken up so many times. She was always there to comfort, listen, or smile when he had really needed it.

He decided it was too much to handle right now. There was no way he could have feelings for Clare Edwards. He got up and walked upstairs to the room down the hall from the hopefully sleeping girl, who would now be in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was just so excited by how much response I had gotten so quickly that I decided to post another chapter so quickly. I will post updates between the times of 10pn-2am Central time everyday hopefully. Thank you so much and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Clare." He whispered her name as he slowly bent down to kiss her. She stood still, allowing him to put his hands on either side of her face. He pulled back slightly after the kiss and looked into her blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on her face. He moved in to kiss her again.

Clare woke up with a start. She could not believe what, and more importantly who, she had been dreaming about. Alli looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you blushing? Did you have a dirty dream? Oh! Give me the steamy details!"

"Of course not!" She blushed harder and looked away quickly.

"Someone's in denial." Alli said in a sing song voice. Clare wouldn't have told her about the dream in the first place, but now she really couldn't tell her. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been dreaming of Sav. He was like an older brother for goodness sake! Alli gave up on trying to get information and went to take a shower. Clare sat there for a minute then realized what time it was. She needed to shower now if she wanted to be on time to school.

"Alli come on! I have to shower now!"

"I'm not done. Just go use Sav's shower!" Clare blushed at the thought of using his shower, but she needed to if she wanted to be on time. She gathered her clothes for the day and looked down the hall. It was quiet. He must be downstairs. She went into the bathroom closest to his room and ran directly into his wet, naked chest. She was sure she had never blushed this hard. He quickly apologized and smiled awkwardly.

"Why are you coming to my bathroom?"

"Alli is taking too long!"

"Okay well let me just grab my brush. There you go. I can't make any promises of hot water though." He smiled at her, and she slightly laughed and looked down. She watched as he walked away in nothing but a towel. As she realized this her blush returned. She then walked into the bathroom and moaned. What a way to start the day.

Later in school Clare couldn't concentrate on anything. Her thoughts kept going back to Sav. She knew she shouldn't think of him so much, but she just couldn't help it. She was completely distracted when she walked to her English class and bumped into someone. She quickly apologized to the boy, who she recognized as a new student. He just smirked and walked passed her into the classroom. He sat in the seat right in front of hers. After she noticed this, she went back to thinking of Sav.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post them earlier since school just started. Thank you everyone for liking the story. It really means a lot to me! Well here it is. Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Sav had been thinking about Clare all day. He tried to think about campaigning ideas to go against Holly J. in the race for Student Body President, but Clare's face kept creeping into his mind. He didn't understand what was happening. She had been this ever constant presence in his life since Alli had met her at a park when they were both 7. Since then he had grown to love her in a little sister way. He was thrilled when she and her sister both came to Degrassi. He was even protective when she began to date KC. He just shook his head at how much he wanted to hurt that boy. How could he have treated her like that? She was smart, funny, and she had a good heart. Plus since she had gotten her hair cut, she was so beautiful. Maybe that was why she was so appealing to him now. It was because she had changed during the summer. He decided that must be it and tried to ignore the thoughts that went through his head the rest of the day.

When he, Clare, and Alli got back to his house after school, Clare got a phone call from her parents. She went upstairs to talk. When she came back down, she had the biggest smile on her face. Sav couldn't help, but be struck by her beauty once again. However, he was curious as to why she had that smile so he questioned her.

"Well I've been talking to my parents about how much I have been changing, with my haircut and new clothing. I don't think glasses go with my new look, but the idea of having to touch my eye putting contacts in freaks me out. Plus I would just like to be done with glasses once and for all so I've been asking them about laser eye surgery. They told me that they would think about it during this trip and give me an answer. They said yes! I get the procedure done in a couple of weeks!"

"Yay! That's so exciting!" Alli rushed over and gave her a hug. "It will be a whole new you!"

Sav walked over to her and gave her a small hug. "I'm happy for you Clare." He then smiled down at her. She slightly blushed and moved to the table to begin homework.

"Homework on a Friday night? I don't think so. You're a guest in the Bhandari house, which means you must act like one. Homework can wait."

"Okay Sav, then what do you suggest we do." He got chills as she said his name.

"I suggest we order some food and do a movie night!" He looked at the girls, waiting for their approval.

"Alright."

"Fine by me." They then began debating what type of food to order and what movies to watch. They ended up choosing Chinese food with a pizza and each chose a different movie. Alli chose a gushy love movie, Sav chose a scary movie, and Clare chose some independent film with subtitles. Rock, paper, scissors then decided whose movie would go first. Alli won. After the food arrived they went to the living room to watch the first movie. Sav sat on the couch while the girls argued over who got the big fluffy chair. The rock, paper, scissor gods were in Alli's favor as she won again. This put Clare by Sav on the couch.

Once Clare sat down, Sav peered over at her. To him, she looked nervous. She then looked over at him, and he gave her a quick smile and looked away. The two sat in a kind of awkward state, both sitting straight, with lots of room between the two. Finally Sav gave up and got comfortable, putting one leg up on the couch. This seemed to calm Clare because she slouched into the corner of the couch.

Two and a half excruciating hours of love and drama later, the movie was over. Alli had been crying while Clare and Sav had been laughing through most of it. They ended up sitting with Sav's legs lying across Clare's lap. Neither was nervous anymore, and it felt like any other movie night. Much to Clare's dismay, it was time for Sav's scary movie. When he sat back down after putting it in the DVD player, he sat up instead of lying down again. He figured he didn't need to push his luck for today. He had already felt her hands on his bare chest and shared constant amused looks while watching his sister's sappy love movie. He figured it was now time to just sit back and enjoy his movie. Which would have worked, if she hadn't of been terrified and grabbed his hand within the first ten minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you guys for the reviews and support! It means a lot. ** **austrailianmate****I was wondering what their name would be too. I'm going with Sare lol. Again thanks guys!**

**Chapter 4**

Clare had never been so scared of a movie in her whole life. This movie was full of blood and monsters, and she couldn't handle it. She needed something to grab onto, something to keep her safe so she reached over and grabbed his hand. Normally this would have affected her with more than just comfort, but right now she couldn't think of the fact that she was holding his hand. When an exceptionally scary part made her whimper, he squeezed her hand and rubbed her soft head of curls. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. She blushed and looked back at the screen, but she couldn't handle it and buried her face in his shoulder. She was leaning on him now. He let go of her hand and moved his arm around her. She found herself snuggling up beside him and burying her face in his chest. They stayed that way through the entire movie.

When the movie went off, Clare had her head still against Sav's chest. He didn't want her to move, but he needed to change the DVD since Alli had fallen asleep. He touched her face with his hand, lifting her chin to see her eyes. They were beautiful despite the fact that they were so scared. Her idea to lose the glasses was a great one.

"I need to change the DVD." He told her quietly. She moved off of him but sat in the middle of the couch. There was no way she was going to move any farther away from him. She was still scared half to death. He came back to sit beside her. He looked over at her and noticed that she was still scared.

"Get back over here."

"What?"

"You're obviously still terrified from the movie. If you don't calm down, you'll never get to sleep so get back to where you were." She slowly obliged, blushing furiously. This time it was more than just comfort to her. She couldn't believe that she was in his arms. While she thought it meant nothing to him, besides once again trying to protect her in that big brother sort of way, she was going to enjoy every last second of it. And with that thought, the next movie began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime during the movie Clare had fallen asleep. She snuggled against Sav, with her head on his chest with both his arms wrapped around her. After the movie, he realized how tired he was, but there was no way he was going to move her. He turned off the TV and laid his head on hers. His last thought was of how good she smelled before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Clare woke up in a happy mood. She was warm and comfortable. Sav's arms were around her-wait. Sav's arms were around her? She looked at the predicament she had gotten herself into. She was cuddled against him with his arms around her. She suddenly got embarrassed and moved away from him, waking him. He looked at her and smiled. Then his eyes widened, and he looked away nervously. Before they could say anything, Alli woke up. She noticed the awkwardness between her best friend and older brother but didn't question it then. Instead she suggested breakfast, or lunch as it was after noon, at the Dot. They agreed and went to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They arrived at the Dot half an hour later. Sav and Clare had barely said anything to each other. Alli didn't notice as she did most the talking. Apparently she had a date tonight with some new sophomore, which meant that Clare and Sav would be alone at the Bhandari house. Clare felt so nervous while Sav couldn't believe his luck. He got to sleep with her snuggled against him, and he was getting a few hours alone with her. This must be fate.

When they started walking into the Dot, Clare ran into someone. It was the same boy from her English class.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" He asked her in a joking voice.

"Apparently." She laughed. He laughed with her.

"Well, see you in class?"

"See you." She watched him walk out and blushed from the embarrassment of running into him twice in two days. Sav, who had seen the whole thing, suddenly felt a little jealous. Who was this guy? Did she like him? Look at her blush! While he was having these thoughts, he didn't notice that the girls had sat down in a booth near the window.

"Dude, are you going to sit?" Alli asked him. He realized that he was standing there like a fool and went to sit down, only to be met by a questioning Alli. "What is up with you? You've been acting weird all day. You too Clare. What happened?" Clare and Sav looked at each other. Did they really want to tell Alli what had happened? Clare nodded and turned to Alli.

"Last night during the scary movie, I got really scared so Sav comforted me. Well, when the movie went off, I was still scared so we stayed the way we were, and I fell asleep on him during the last movie. Sav, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"So you slept with my big brother? That's so gross."

"Alli don't say it like that. It's not like I had sex with him."

"But you basically cuddled him. Sounds to me like you enjoyed it." Clare blushed and tried to keep up her façade.

"N-no I didn't. He's like an older brother." She turned to look at Sav. He hadn't said a word through the entire conversation.

"Well he's not denying it." Alli said with a smug look on her face.

"I'm sure he didn't. Did you Sav?" Clare stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Actually no. I didn't mind at all." He stared back at Clare, waiting for her response to what he had just foolishly admitted. She was just shocked. She couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed it.

"R-really?" She sheepishly questioned him.

"Yes. I guess I never really noticed how much I cared for you until the other night in the kitchen. I've been thinking about you ever since." He continued to stare down at her as she smiled at him then blushed.

"Wait. What night in the kitchen? What is going on here? Did you just admit to liking my best friend?" Alli was so confused and a little angry.

"You were talking in your sleep so I went downstairs for some water and Sav was there. Nothing happened. We just talked for a few minutes, and he fixed a glass of water for me. And as for him liking me, well do you?"

"I do. How about you?"

"I like you too." They both beamed at each other. This was too much for Alli.  
"Ugh. So my best friend and brother are now going to date? This is so weird. I don't like it at all."

"Alli, not everything has to have your approval." Sav said to her, just as angrily.

"You're right. And this obviously has nothing to do with me so I will just leave you two alone and go get ready for my date, which means you'll have even more time alone. Bye." She began to storm out the door.

"Alli, wait!" Clare called after her. But it was too late. Alli was gone, leaving Sav and Clare together at the Dot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

The entire time that they sat there, Clare wanted to run off and find Alli and talk to her. Sav could sense this, but he didn't think they should care about what Alli thought. Clare however didn't agree with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Alli. Which is what I should have done 10 minutes ago."

"She's angry. She's not going to talk to you. Why should we even bother?" Clare was shocked. She had never heard Sav sounding so careless. How can he not want to try to talk to her? She is his sister after all.

"Well if we never try, we'll never know." With that, she left him sitting at the table. She walked back to the Bhandari's house in record time. She found Alli in her bedroom, crying. She slowly walked in, making her presence known.

"It's not fair! He has to be so perfect. Even when he got caught with the whole Anya thing, he was still the perfect son. You know he'll win Student Body President, and my parents will love him even more. I'm just this big disappointment that gets compared to 'perfect Sav'. Now you'll start dating, and you'll spend all your time with him and not me. It's not fair." Clare now saw why Alli was so upset. She couldn't believe that Alli thought she was a disappointment or that she was going to spend all her time with Sav.

"Alli, you're not a disappointment. You're parents love you. I know that it seems like they're comparing you to your older sibling, but you have to believe it's for the best." As she said the words, she realized they were true with her and her family. "As for Sav and I, well I don't think it's going to happen anyways. Even if it did, I wouldn't just abandon you for some guy." Alli smiled up at Clare. It was amazing how much better she felt. She stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "Plus if we did start dating, you live with him so I could kill two birds with one stone." Clare joked. Alli laughed and lightly hit Clare on the arm.

Meanwhile back at the Dot, Sav was confused on what to do. He knew his sister, and she would never talk to him if she was mad. He knew it upset her, and he understood why, but it wasn't any of her business. It was up to Clare and him, if they dated or not. He moved from the table to the counter. Peter came up and started talking to him.

"Dude, what's up with the face? You look sad and angry."

"Alli just found out that Clare and I like each other."

"Whoa, you like Saint Clare?" Sav glared at Peter. "Okay dude it's cool. Just chill out."

"Well, Alli got mad at us, and when she gets that way, she won't talk to anyone so I figure why bother? Then Clare got mad because I wouldn't go find Alli with her. I just told her I like her and now she's mad at me. Man I work fast."

"Dude I understand, but you should've at least tried to talk to Alli. The Edwards girls are all about family and the right thing." Sav sighed.

"Yeah you're right. I should go find them. Thanks man." He bumped fists with Peter and got up to walk out.

"No problem. Oh and if you hurt her, I hurt you." Peter smiled at Sav as he made his threat clear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know all my chapters are short, but this one is really short. However, it holds some slight drama and is emotional and pushes us into a plot.**

**Chapter 7**

Sav walked in the front door of his house and looked around. He didn't see anyone. _They must be upstairs_ he thought. As he entered the hall he heard Clare talking so he stopped to listen to what she was telling Alli.

"As for Sav and I, well I don't think it's going to happen anyways. Even if it did, I wouldn't just abandon you for some guy." _So she doesn't think we're going to date._ Sav became upset. He didn't understand why they wouldn't date. I mean, they just admitted feelings for each other. What was the point if they weren't going to be together? He went to his room and shut the door. He didn't come out until Alli had left for her date.

Clare wished Alli luck and went upstairs to find Sav walking out of his room.

"You've been here the whole time? We didn't know where you were."

"Well I've been right here."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I heard what you told Alli."

"What did I tell Alli?"

"That you thought we weren't going to be together."

"Sav, you're two years older than me and have been like a brother to me for 8 years. We couldn't work out."

"But we like each other don't we?"

"Yes, but we have to think about things other than our feelings."

"Like what?"

"Like your sister. She was really upset by the thought of us getting together. And Anya. You clearly still love her. And what about Farrah? As long as I've known you, you've had an arranged fiancé."

"Remember what you said at the Dot, 'if we never try then we'll never know.'" He moved closer to her. "We have to at least give this a try. Maybe we're meant for each other." He took her hand. Her heartbeat quickened at his touch. He could sense this and moved his hand softly up her arm until he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. "Please. Just try this. That's all I'm asking."

"Okay." She couldn't believe she had given up so soon. She had a whole list of really good doubts, which he failed to deny, but she couldn't help but give in. It was Sav. She could trust him. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They decided to watch a movie while Alli was gone. Clare didn't get to watch the movie she picked out the night before so Sav reluctantly agreed to watch it again. _It was bad enough the first time_ he thought. However, he was happy to be spending time alone with his new girlfriend. He really liked thinking that. As much as he was thrilled with the idea of being with her, he couldn't get the list of doubts out of his mind. He would fight for Clare, just like Anya. But would things end up like that? Would he end up leaving and lying again? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Different girl. Different situation.

He focused on the girl holding his hand beside him. He smiled down at her. She was crying from the movie. He continued to watch her throughout the whole film. She was so caught up that she didn't notice him until the movie was over. She looked up at him and smiled while she wiped the tears from her face.

"That movie always makes me cry. Did you like it?"

"Yes." He said not talking about the movie. He moved his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek. She blushed and stared into his eyes. He began to lean in. She stopped breathing in anticipation. His lips were only a few centimeters away from hers when the door slammed. They both jumped up quickly to find Alli staring at them.

"H-how was your date?"

"Apparently about the same as yours." Clare blushed and Sav just rolled his eyes. "Look I'm not going to pretend that the thought of you two doesn't freak me out, but if you want to date, I guess it's none of my business. Just do not kiss in front of me." They couldn't believe what they just heard. One of the many doubts was just washed away. Maybe this was a sign that they should be together.

"Thank you Alli." Clare rushed over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to get ready for bed so I expect you upstairs in five minutes so I can tell you everything that happened."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." Clare couldn't help but smile. Things were actually working out. Alli began walking up the stairs then turned and glared at Sav.

"Do not hurt her. Do you understand?"

"Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt her?" Alli mumbled something that sounded like "I wonder" and walked upstairs. Sav looked over at Clare and starting walking towards her. He took her hand and smiled. She smiled back.

"So where were we?" He once again began to lean in. This time Clare stopped him.

"Sav, I need to know something before we really dive into this. Did you sleep with Anya?" He was shocked by her question. He thought about the best way to answer. He decided he didn't want to hurt her.

"No. We, uh, never slept together." She smiled then quickly kissed him on the cheek. She then ran upstairs and into Alli's room. What had he done? Didn't he decide that things would be different? Now here he was, lying and making the same mistakes. He closed his eyes and hung his head. He was really never going to change, was he? What if Clare found out? He thought about it. This was unlikely. She didn't talk to Anya, and it's not like Anya went around telling everybody. He only told Peter, and Peter wouldn't bring it up. She would never find out. Now calm, he walked up to his room to get ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry they are so short. It seems like they are much longer when I write them! Okay here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

After hearing about Alli's date, Clare decided to go to sleep. While she slept, her head was full of wonderful dreams of her and Sav; however, in one dream she was standing with Sav in front of her. When she looked around, she noticed Anya and Farrah standing beside him. He smiled at her then smiled at them. He then leaned in to kiss her. She was hesitant but happy to kiss him for the first time. Then he turned to the other two girls and kissed each of them. She was confused and hurt so she ran her left hand through her hair. As she did this something got caught in her hair. She looked expecting to find her purity ring, but instead she found a diamond engagement ring. Scared as she was, she decided to look at the other girls hands. They had the exact same ring. She began to cry and ran. She soon fell into a dark black hole.

Once again Clare awoke with a start. She looked around. She was in Alli's bedroom, safe in the Bhandari house. She took a deep breath, realizing it was only a dream. But as she thought this, she couldn't get rid of the feelings she had. She trusted Sav, but he never denied still being in love with Anya, and Farrah was a whole other issue. She tried hard to push these thoughts out of her mind with no prevail. She decided to distract herself until she saw Sav to talk about it. She looked over at the alarm clock to see the time. 8am on a Sunday. If she got dressed, she could walk and be on time for church. So she got up, left a note, and started walking.

When she got back, Sav and Alli were still asleep though it was almost noon. She sighed and decided to do homework, but the entire time she was thinking of the dream. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she couldn't. She really needed to talk to Sav about it. As if he knew, Sav came walking down the stairs. He saw Clare and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Good morning beautiful." She blushed.

"Barely. You only have five more minutes of morning."

"When did you wake up?"

"Around 8."

"Jeez, you and your crazy church going ways." She laughed. Then she thought of the dream she had.

"Sav I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh not that sentence." He sat down beside her, nervously waiting for what she had to say.

"I had this weird dream about you."

"So a dream about me is weird?"

"No, it's what you did in the dream." Sav suddenly looked very curious. "Nothing like that, well not really anyways." She blushed while he smiled at her. "You kissed me, but then you kissed Anya and Farrah. It seemed that everything we did, you would do with them too."

"Everything we did huh?"

"Sav this is serious. I just feel that we didn't really talk about the complications our relationship could have."

"Clare, I thought we agreed that we were going to give this a try?"

"I did, but I don't want this to end up like K.C. and I." As she said it, she realized that was what had really been bothering her about the dream.

"I will never be like him. I couldn't hurt you like that idiot." He started to feel angry thinking about what K.C. had done to Clare.

"Do you promise?" She felt like a little kid making their friend pinky promise.

"Yes, I promise I won't hurt you." She smiled up at him. Alli walked down the stairs and saw them smiling at each other.

"Ugh, it's too early to deal with your whole love thing."

"Well then maybe you can deal with some homework. I'm having trouble with this math problem."

While the girls worked on homework, Sav decided to play guitar in his room. He did this a lot of the time, but he did it now to calm down. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had just promised not to hurt her, but could he keep his promise?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's late! I was away from my computer all day today. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Clare and Alli had just finished their homework when their parents walked through the door. They both got up and gave each parent a hug. Clare was told to get her things. As she went upstairs she went to Sav's room to say goodbye. He was playing a slow song and didn't notice her watching. When he was done, he looked up. Clare was lost for words at how beautiful the song was. She was almost in tears. He set the guitar down and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

"That was beautiful."

"Well I try."

"Did you write that for someone?"

"No, I was just messing around one day. It doesn't mean anything." He wouldn't tell her that it was a song he wrote for Anya. He sighed. More lies.

"So what brings you up to see me?"

"Our parents are back so I was coming to say goodbye." She smiled a little sadly.

"That sucks. I liked having you here."

"I liked being here, but we'll still see each other at school tomorrow. Plus you have yet to take me on a proper date." She smiled up at him.

"You're right. I should probably do that. Pick you up Friday night at 7?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Clare." They hugged, and she walked downstairs and left with her parents. Sav walked up to his own parents and welcomed them back.

For the rest of the night Clare played the song she heard over and over until it lulled her to sleep.

The next day at school Clare couldn't wait to see Sav. She had good dreams about the two of them being together. Plus she kept humming the song he played all day. She was at her locker when he came up to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing really good. You?"

"Oh you know, I'm doing pretty good too." They both smiled at each other. "So I was thinking, maybe we should have lunch together." Sav thought about this. They would be sitting together in front of everyone. What would people think? She was only in grade 10 afterall.

"Maybe some other time. I've got to sit with the guys today. We're coming up with campaign ideas." He mentally kicked himself. He was once again lying to her. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth?

"Oh okay. I'll just sit with Alli. That's fine. Well I need to get to class so I'll see you later?" She was suddenly unsure if she would see him later.

"Um yeah sure. Later." He felt so guilty for lying to her. But it was done. Telling her now would only hurt her more.

Clare walked to her English class. She was once again occupied with thoughts of Sav; however, she didn't run into anyone today. She thought about his response to her lunch invitation. She thought about the dream she had. And finally she thought about the promise he had made not to hurt her. By the end of class she had decided that the promise overcame the other obstacles and once again started humming the song he had played as Anya passed by. Anya stopped, recognizing the tune. She looked at Clare and stopped her.

"What are you humming?" She asked questioningly.

"Just a song I heard." Clare looked confused.

"Where did you hear it?"

"Sav was playing it last night. Why? Is something wrong?"

"He wrote that song for me after we said we loved each other the first time." Clare looked a little shocked. Sav hadn't told her that. She felt like such an idiot. "Did he play it for you?"

"No, I just heard him playing it when I walked down the hall."

"Good." With that, Anya walked away. Clare was still shocked. _He lied to me_ she thought. She spent the rest of the day returning to the doubts that she had earlier let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sav spent the day feeling guilty about lying to Clare so much. He shouldn't have let what people think get to him. He should have sat with her at lunch. He should have told her the truth about the song, about Anya. Now it was too late. He couldn't tell her, and no one else would. He decided to stop worrying and to go find her to make up for the lunch thing. It was after school so he was going to offer her a ride home. He found her in the hallway putting books in her bag. The closer he got, he realized how violently she was throwing the books. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her tentatively. She just turned and scowled at him.

"Why did you lie to me?" _Oh no_ he thought. _She knows everything._ How could this happen? How could this not happen. She was a very smart girl afterall.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't tell you the truth."

"Why would the truth hurt me? I mean I know the song meant a lot to you, but how would that hurt me?" He looked at her, a little confused.

"The song? How did you find out about the song?"

"I was humming it, and Anya heard me. She asked how I knew it and if you played it for me. I told her that I had just heard you playing it when I was walking to Alli's room. She told me what it meant to you. Why would you lie about that?"

"I don't know." He honestly didn't. He didn't know why he lied about everything. "I'm so sorry." He said meaning it for the numerous other things she didn't know about…yet.

"It's okay. Just please don't lie to me again?" She softly smiled at him. He looked up at her.

"I promise not to lie to you ever again." He vowed to keep this promise. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure." She beamed up at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful and without her glasses, she would be even more so. They walked to his father's truck. He opened the door for her and got in the driver's side.

"So do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?" He asked her, wanting to start making all the lies up to her. She looked slightly shocked.

"You mean it? You and I eating together. In front of everyone. And this doesn't bother you?" It was like she had read his mind. _Does she know?_ He thought. _No she doesn't know._

"Yes I mean it, and why should it bother me? We are dating, aren't we?"

"Well not officially until Friday." She smiled while he laughed.

"That's right. I can't believe it's only been a couple days since we admitted to liking each other. It feels like longer."

"Maybe because we've known each other so long?"

"Maybe…" They pulled up to her house.

"Well I should get inside. I'll see you tomorrow." She started to get out when Sav lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to face him only to be met with his lips on her own. It was sweet and short. Just a little peck really. He looked over at her, waiting for her response. Her face went from shocked to happy. She opened her eyes and smiled widely at him. He grinned back at her.

"See you later Clare." With that, she exited the truck and walked to her front door. She stepped inside and leaned against the shut door._ He kissed me_ was the only thought running through her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Clare was in her room, working on homework when she heard the front door slam. She jumped at the sound. She walked into the hall and peeked down the stairs. Her mother was standing in the living room, pacing. Clare was about to go to her when her father walked in. _Dad will help her _she thought. She started to turn when she heard him yell at her mother.

"Don't just walk away. We were in the middle of a discussion."

"That wasn't a discussion that was an argument, that you started."

"No you're the one who got mad because I have to work late and miss one of your church fundraisers. What? You have 5 planned in the next 3 weeks. I don't have to go to all of them."

"But you didn't even tell me you had to work late until just now. How long have you known?"

"A few days. Look at least I came home to tell you instead of just calling. My mistake." With that he walked out of the door. Clare was in complete shock. Her parents just had a fight. In her whole life the only time they had fought was when Darcy had her problems. _Oh no, is something wrong with Darcy?_ She quickly ran back to her room and dialed her sister's cell phone number.

"Hey Clare. What's up?"

"Not much. Are you okay? Has anything happened again?"

"No. I've been fine. Why? What's wrong?" Clare was relieved that her sister was okay, but it meant that there was really something wrong with her parents.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm wonderful. Now tell me what's wrong." Clare didn't want to worry her sister so she lied to her.

"I had a bad dream that you were hurt."

"Clare, I'm perfectly fine. I've been doing great work with great people. I can't believe I would've resorted to trying to kill myself when there is so much beauty in the world." Clare smiled. It was great to hear Darcy so happy.

"I'm glad you're happy. Maybe this was a good thing."

"The best thing. Clare I love you, but I was asleep when you called sweetie."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Goodnight Darcy. I love you."

"I love you too Saint Clare." They hung. Clare always felt better after talking to her sister, but she still had a slight feeling of worry about her parents' fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sav decided to get to school early so he could work on more campaigning ideas. He went against Holly J next week. That is also the week that Clare was getting her laser eye surgery. He couldn't wait to see her without glasses. He'd get to stare into her beautiful eyes all the time. He was lost in thought when she came up to him. She soon realized he wasn't paying attention by the way he didn't answer her question. She decided to scare him. She came up from behind and grabbed him. He jumped and spun around. Clare started laughing at the look on his face. It was a mix of anger and fear. He looked at her, laughing so much she was about to fall over. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"Oh think this is funny do you? Well let's see how you like this." He started tinkling her, right there in the J.T. Yorke memorial. She started squealing, she was laughing so hard.

"Sav…please st…stop…I'm sorry." He stopped when she apologized. They looked at each other. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were bright red. He began to lean down, his eyes never leaving hers. Her breathing sped as she slowly closed her eyes. His lips softly touched hers. His hands came up to her face, cupping it gently. Her hands were on his shoulders. The kiss grew a little more passionate, but they both pulled away when they heard a knock on the glass. They looked up to see who had disturbed their kiss. It was Alli, of course. She pretended to throw up then motioned for Clare to come with her. Clare sighed.

"Well I need to go. You're sister awaits." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." She got up and walked to Alli. Sav tried to think of campaigning ideas, but his thoughts were once again only on Clare. _I will never get anything done at this rate_ he thought and laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's late today! Once again I was without my computer!**

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later it was finally time for lunch. Clare walked to the cafeteria looking for Sav. She finally saw him sitting at an empty table with a bag of chips. She walked up to him and smiled. He nervously smiled back. She sat down across from him and pulled out a container of fruit and vegetables. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating. Then someone walked over to Sav and bumped fists with him.

"Dude what are you doing over here? Why don't you come sit with us?" This mystery guy asked Sav. Clare didn't recognize him, but he was a couple grades above hers.

"Nah man I'm good here. Thanks." Sav's friend just shrugged and walked away. "Well wasn't that nice?" Sav asked sarcastically. Clare laughed and decided to make conversation.

"Have you come up with any ideas for the campaign?"

"No and I have you to think for that." He smiled at her confused look.

"Why me?"

"Because you keep occupying my mind. I can't think straight." She blushed and had to look away when she responded.

"Don't worry. You keep distracting me too. Last week I literally ran into some new guy twice." She laughed and felt a little embarrassed by the thought. She still saw the new guy because he sat in front of her in her English class, but they hadn't spoke since that day at the Dot.

"The guy from the Dot?" Sav felt relieved by her seeming lack of interest in this guy.

"Yeah. He's in my English class, but I don't know him." She took a bite of a carrot stick while the bell rang. Lunch was over. She smiled and closed the lid to her food. They stood up and walked back to the hallways.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Yes that would be great. See you afterschool."

"See ya." With a small peck on his cheek, Clare went to her locker. Sav watched after her until she disappeared around a corner. Then he turned and walked to his own locker.

The rest of the week went exactly like this. They would meet before school, eat lunch together, and then he would give her a ride home. To them it was a wonderful routine. To Anya, who had been secretly watching them, it was horrible. She wanted to know why Sav was playing their song so she planned on confronting him at lunch. That's when she saw him and Clare sitting together and laughing. She watched them leave together, and she saw the kiss on the cheek when it was time to go back to class. She wouldn't admit that jealousy was what she was feeling. She was hurt because he had moved on and was happy after everything he had put her through. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do, except watch.

**I don't mean to make Anya sound like a creeper or anything!**


	14. Author's Mistake!

**Sorry to post something that's not a chapter, but I was looking over my story and found a mistake in Chapter 8. At some point part of the conversation got erased. I'm talking about the part where Alli gets back from her date, and she tells Sav not to hurt Clare then it skips to him saying they never slept together. Confusing and I'm sorry about that so I decided to upload a corrected version of Chapter 8 to replace the messed up one. Again sorry everyone and thank you so much for everything!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was Friday night and finally time for their official first date. Alli was at Clare's house helping her get ready. After several arguments, they finally decided on a pair of nice blue jeans with a white top that had little gold designs on it. She wore gold flats and her gold cross necklace complimented the outfit nicely. Alli put some light makeup on Clare. It wasn't very noticeable; in fact you'd have to be staring directly at her to even see it. After she was ready Clare looked over at Alli.

"Thank you for helping me. I know how uncomfortable this situation makes you."

"Well no matter what, you're still my friend who has a date tonight. Even if it is my older brother." Alli made a gagging noise while Clare rolled her eyes. Then the door bell rang. Alli groaned while Clare suddenly got a little nervous. It was their first date after all.

"Clare, Alli. Sav is here to get you." Clare's mom yelled. Clare hadn't exactly told her about the date. She just said that Sav was coming to get her and that she would be home at a decent hour. Her mom thought nothing of it. Clare raced down the stairs with Alli close on her heals. When she saw Sav, she smiled. He looked so good in his jeans and t-shirt. She knew he wasn't much for dressing up, which helped her decide on her outfit. They both looked good but comfortable. Clare kissed her mother bye and followed the Bhandaris out the door. Alli hugged Clare and left to walk home. Sav came up to her and kissed her briefly.

"So are you ready for our first date?" He asked as he opened the truck door for her. He sighed. As much as he loved this truck, they really needed a new one.

"Of course. What do you have planned?" Sav smiled.

"I thought we'd do your typical date night stuff- dinner and a movie." Clare smiled back at him, like she always did.

"Sounds good to me. Where are we going to eat at?"

"How about the Dot? We don't have much time if we want to catch the next movie."

"Alright." With that, they drove to the Dot. Sav opened both the truck door and the entrance door for her. She blushed slightly. He smiled. They sat at a table when Peter came up.

"What can I get you to drink?" Peter smiled, seeing who he was talking to. "First date?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Clare looked at Sav, who was awkwardly shifting his gaze. She realized that Sav had told him.

"You figured that out fast. I always knew you were smart so why are you dating this loser?" Peter joked and laughed when Sav went to punch him on the arm.

"Sav's a pretty smart guy." Peter looked incredulous.

"This Sav? Right here? Not as long as I've known him." Peter dodged another playful punch.

"You forget Peter, I've known him longer." She smiled at Sav, who returned hers with one of his own.

"True. Okay for real what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have water."

"Me too."

"Okay I'll be right back with those." Peter walked away so Sav and Clare started looking at the menus.

"Do you know what you want, Sav?"

"I want a good old fashioned Canadian cheese burger." He grinned. She laughed as his phrasing.

"Would you like me to stand behind you, waving a Canadian Flag behind you?"

"Would you? While you sing the national anthem of course."

"Of course because it would be ridiculous if I didn't sing 'O Canada.'" They were both laughing when Peter came back with their waters.

"Do you know what you want?" Clare chimed in before Sav could say anything.

"I'd like a cheeseburger with everything."

"I'll have the same." Peter rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You stole my food idea!" Sav pretended to pout.

"Well it just sounded really good. And I promise I won't make you sing or wave any flags." They both smiled.

"Clare, you look pretty tonight." Clare just stared at him. He called her pretty. She finally realized that she should say something back.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She blushed as Peter walked back with the food. Sav looked down at his watch.

"We need to eat quickly to catch the movie. It starts in 20 minutes." Clare nodded, and they both began to eat as quickly as they could, without making themselves sick at least.

When they arrived at the theater, the previews had already started which disappointed Sav. He always loved watching the previews. They skipped the concession, as both were too full to even think of food. They rushed in and picked two seats in the middle.

The movie began and Clare was instantly caught up in it. Sav looked down at her when he heard her gasp as the main character revealed something important. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder. He spent the entire movie watching her. At one point when she set her arm down on the rest, he took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled before she turned her full attention back to the movie. She was beautiful, and he was with her.

When the movie ended, they walked hand in hand back to the truck. They were both smiling like fools. He even twirled her like a dancer in the parking lot. Before he closed the door after she got in, they kissed. It was sweet but more passionate than the other kisses they had shared. This one was a real kiss, not just another peck on the lips. Clare opened her eyes to smile at him as he walked around the front of the truck and got in. He took her hand and drove her home, where another sweet but passionate goodnight would happen. They were officially dating and both were so amazed by the other that they didn't see who had been watching them in the theater.

Anya sighed. She had come to the theater with her mom to watch a movie. She was happy to spend time with her mother until she saw Sav and Clare walk in. _They're on a date_ she thought. When the movie ended she watched them leave and everything that included. _Why does he get to move on and be happy?_ She stood looking out the glass doors of the theater, waiting on her mother to return from the restroom. _This is not okay. If only there was something I could do._ She sighed once again and decided to let it go…for now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay I'm a little proud of this chapter because it's the longest one yet. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Clare woke up feeling wonderful. She smiled as she stretched in her bed. She got up and looked out her bedroom window. The sun was shining; the sky was blue with big fluffy white clouds. She noticed the houses on her street had their windows open to let in a light breeze. Today was beautiful. She decided today was a day to spend outside so she started to get ready.

When she got out of the shower, she looked at her phone. She had two texts. She laughed. Both Sav and Alli had invited her to go on the family picnic with them. She responded to both saying she would love to come. They responded quickly with "Awesome. See you when you get here" and "Awesome. I'll come get you in 5 minutes." She again laughed at their similarities. _How can they drive each other crazy when they're so alike?_ She thought. She also thought that maybe she should tell her parents where she was going to be all day so she walked downstairs.

Clare looked around until she found her mother in the kitchen. She was in her pajamas and was doing dishes, while staring out the open window above the sink. Her father was nowhere to be seen. _Was he still sleeping?_

"Mom, where's Dad?" Her mother turned to her with a small smile that seemed forced. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, like she had been crying.

"He's at work."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, he's been getting a lot of extra hours lately." Clare didn't really believe her, but decide to not think about it right now. Whatever was wrong, _they would fix it, like always_.

"Okay. I'm going with the Bhandari's on a picnic. Is that okay?"

"Oh my, that sounds wonderful. Have a good time sweetie." She walked over and kissed the top of Clare's head when she hugged her. Clare wrapped her own arms around her mother. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. They heard a knock on the door.

"Well, that's Sav. I love you, and I'll see you later." She began moving towards the door.

"I love you too sweetie. Have fun!" Clare opened the door and smiled at what she saw. Sav was waiting for her with a big smile on his face. She ran over to him and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." Sav said after their passionate kiss. He opened the door for her, and they drove back to his house where the Bhandaris were waiting to go on the picnic. They drove to a park nearby and laid out a big blanket. Everything was going wonderful, until Sav grabbed Clare's hand. Mr. Bhandari saw this.

"Savtaj, why have you taken Clare's hand?" Everyone froze. Clare's eyes widened. She knew how much trouble Sav had gotten into for Anya. But the Bhandaris knew her so they couldn't really disapprove, could they? She suddenly got nervous, and honestly a little scared. She looked up at Sav and saw that he felt exactly the same way.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you. Clare and I started dating last night."

"You told us you were at Peter's house."

"I know, and I'm sorry I lied, but I really like her. It's Clare. You've known her for half her life. She has never done anything wrong. You love her like a daughter. I really like her, and I understand that you want me to marry Farrah someday. That is someday, and it might happen, but for now I want Clare, and I'm not giving her up." Clare was shocked at his speech. He had just stood up for them to be together, not forever, but for now. Now was what she wanted. They would worry about the future later. She looked from him to his parents then to Alli, who was just as shocked as Clare. They were all silent waiting for Mr. or Mrs. Bhandari to say something, anything. Mrs. Bhandari was the one to break the unbearable silence.

"You're right. We do love Clare so we can see why you would feel something for her. She is a great girl with so much to offer the world and you. You will marry Farrah, someday. But for now you have our permission to see Clare." She wore a soft smile and looked at her husband. He looked angry, betrayed, but as his wife's and Sav's words sunk in, he softened a bit. He sighed.

"Yes I agree with your mother. But that doesn't mean you're going to get away with lying to us about last night. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend. I'm sorry Clare, but that means you won't be spending the night with Alli. Also I expect you to respect Clare's wishes and her purity ring." Clare blushed but couldn't help but smile. This had been an unmentioned worry for them, and now it was over. They could be together, and it was okay with his parents. This gave her a thought about her own.

"Thank you so much." Sav gave his parents, and even Alli, hugs. Then he turned and bear hugged Clare. She giggled and hugged him back.

"So since Sav gets to date Clare, does this mean I get to date someone of my choosing?" Alli asked.

"Absolutely not." Mr. Bhandari said without a moment's pause. Alli crossed her arms and pouted. _This isn't over_ she thought.

The rest of the picnic was uneventful. They ate and talked. Sav and Clare would smile at each other every now and then. His hand never left hers though. When it was over, Sav was allowed 15 minutes to take her home and be back. Since it was a 2 minute drive from their house, that gave them some time for Clare's earlier idea.

"Sav."

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to tell my parents now." Sav smiled.

"We just got permission from my parent. I think we can handle anything." Clare laughed. Then sighed and opened the front door of her house, towing him in behind her by the hand. Her mother was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Helen looked up and saw the two standing there. She was instantly suspicious.

"Okay sweetie. What do you need?" They walked over and sat on the couch with her.

"Mom, Sav and I are dating. We admitted we liked each other last week and went out last night. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but I really like him. We just got permission from his parents to date." Helen thought this over for a moment. She looked at them.

"You really got their permission?" She asked. They hardly ever consented to anything so if they could let it go, then she could too.

"Yes. I was so shocked, but they really love Clare said that as long as I respect her and her purity ring, that we had their permission." Helen then began nodding.

"Well if you promise to abide those wishes, then I guess I can't complain. You're a great boy Sav, and I know you'll treat her right. You have my permission as well." They both smiled up at her, and Clare gave her a hug.

"Thank you Mom! What about Dad?" Helen frowned.

"We'll tell him tomorrow after church. He'll be tired when he gets in tonight." Clare nodded and smiled.

"Well I need to get home. Thank you so much Mrs. Edwards." Sav and Clare stood and walked towards the door.

"Bye Sav." Helen called before going back to her book. Once they were outside, Clare practically jumped into Sav's arms.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know this is so crazy! It sucks that I don't get to see you until Monday though."

"It's one day. I think we'll live." Clare laughed. She then looked into his eyes. He leaned down, and they had their most passionate kiss yet. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily with heartbeats racing.

"I have to go." Sav gave her one more soft kiss then got in the truck and drove home. Clare stood there, watching him go. They had done it. They had faced the possible wrath of their parents and survived. Sav was right. They could handle anything…or so she thought.


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Hopefully this chapter will make it up.**

**Chapter 16**

They spent the rest of the weekend away from each other. Clare went to church and did homework while Sav finally came up with the perfect campaign idea to go against Holly J the next day. They both thought about each other a lot, which resulted in massive amounts of texting. They decided that Sav would pick her up before school.

The next morning Sav jumped out of bed. _Today is going to rock!_ He had the perfect campaign, and he was officially dating Clare with his parent's permission. He knew she wouldn't find out about his lies so he decided to always tell her the truth from then on. He sighed and started humming while he walked downstairs for breakfast. Alli glared at him.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because life is so good right now." He smiled and even kissed her on the top of the head. This of course made her hit him, but his good mood couldn't be deterred. After breakfast they went to pick Clare up. She walked out of her house and just gleamed at him. Obviously she was feeling the same way. She was getting her eye surgery this week, and she was dating Sav. He gave her a small good morning kiss then opened the passenger door.

"Good morning Alli. How was the rest of your weekend?" Clare smiled at her best friend.

"It was okay. I just did some homework and stayed home. Yours?"

"Same. What's wrong? You look a little upset?" Her smile faded as she registered the look on Alli's face.

"It's just you and Sav, you're so happy. It's a little nauseating. He was even humming this morning."

"Alli!" Sav's face turned a little pink.

"And what did I say about having to see you two kiss?" Clare hid a little giggle.

"I'm sorry Alli. From now on, we'll try not to kiss in front of you."

"Thank you. Now before class starts can you help me with this one math problem?"

"Yeah. Which one?"

"Number 12."

"Oh. I had trouble with that one too, but I think I finally figured it out." As she said this they pulled into the school parking lot. Sav parked the Bhandari's old truck, and they got out. Sav grabbed Clare's hand. Alli saw this and rolled her eyes as she sped up to go find Dave. Clare watched as Alli walked up and hit him hard on the arm. She laughed as he yelped in pain. Sav looked down at her and smiled. They walked into the school hand in hand.

"So…lunch together?"

"I have to meet Peter at the Dot, but tomorrow I promise. How about we hang out after school today?"

"Okay sounds good to me." The bell rang so they kissed and softly and went to their lockers.

At lunchtime Sav walked into the Dot as Anya was walking out. It was the first time he had really seen her since they last year. They awkwardly said "hi" then she left. She was still beautiful to him. He pushed that thought out of his head immediately. He was with Clare now. He smiled as his thoughts filled with her. She was so pretty. He couldn't wait for her eye surgery. He sat down at the counter and began talking to Peter. He didn't know that as he was talking to his best friend about Clare, Anya was talking to Holly J about him.

Right before last period, Sav was walking to his locker when Holly J stopped him. He thought she was going to bring up the presidency. He was shocked when she told him Anya was pregnant and walked away. _What? This can't be true. She's not pregnant. Holly J is lying. But what if she is. What do I do? What about me and Clare? Oh no Clare. She'll hate me if she finds out. Should I call Anya?_ _This can't be happening._ Those were his thoughts as he sat in his class. He decided to find Anya after school and find out the truth. When the bell rang, he looked for Anya but found Clare instead. As she was walking towards him, he couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. His worries now forgotten for the time being.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could just work on homework or watch a movie?"

"How about homework then movie. My house or yours?"

"My house so Alli won't have to see us." As she said this Alli came walking over to them.

"Okay love birds, ready to go?"

"Yeah but I'm just going to drop you off at home then I'm going to Clare's house."

"That is so weird to hear you say that." Alli once again pretended to gag. She did that a lot around them.

After dropping Alli off, they went back to Clare's house. They did homework together, with Clare even helping Sav out in an English assignment. They decided to just watch TV instead of an actual movie. They were curled up on the couch when Clare's mother got home. She invited Sav to stay for dinner, which he did.

"Mom, is Dad going to be home in time for dinner tonight?" Clare asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No sweetie. He's working overtime again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He still didn't know about Sav. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell him as he was always working. "Will he be at my laser eye surgery with us?"

"Yes, he promised didn't he?" Helen smiled down at Clare who returned it with a small smile of her own.

They finished their meal and went back to the couch to watch more TV while Helen went upstairs to do some work. When Sav looked at his watch, it was 9pm. If he didn't leave soon, he would be in trouble.

They got up and walked to the door. Clare didn't walk outside so Sav kissed her goodnight in the doorway. He got in his truck and drove away so she closed the front door. She went upstairs to shower and change into pajamas. She walked to her parents room to say goodnight, but instead heard them yelling at each other. She turned around and went back to her room. They continued getting louder so she put ear buds in and tried to listen to the music. They were too loud to be drowned out.

Sav drove back home and found his parents in the kitchen. He explained where he was, and for once they were okay with it. He smiled and wished them both a goodnight. He walked upstairs and changed into his pajamas. He laid in his bed thinking about Clare. He suddenly thought about what Holly J had told him. He decided to call Anya, but first he checked the time. It was after midnight. He would have to wait until the next day to find out if his happiness was going to be ruined.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Clare woke up the next day feeling very tired. She hardly slept because of her parents' arguing. When she got out of the shower, she noticed a text from Sav, offering to pick her up for school. She smiled and replied with a yes. _Seeing Sav will cheer me up._ He and Alli arrived five minutes later. She walked outside and went to give Sav a kiss. He kissed her back, but he had an odd look on his face. Normally he would be grinning ear to ear, but today he looked worried.

"Sav, what's wrong?" He quickly looked away then turned back with a smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm here with my girl aren't I?" Clare smiled back but couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was hiding something. They both got in the old truck. Sav stayed quiet while Alli and Clare talked about some "loser list" that Alli had made. His thoughts were on Anya and the maybe baby.

They arrived at school shortly. Clare and Alli were arguing now. They got out of the vehicle, and Alli walked away. Clare turned to Sav and sighed._ Today is just not my day_ she thought. He grabbed her hand and walked her into the building. As they were walking down the hall he saw Anya with Holly J. He thought about going over there to confront him, but he couldn't leave Clare without an explanation. She knew that he and Anya didn't talk anymore, and there wasn't any reason for him to talk to Holly J besides to trash talk, which Clare would disapprove. He decided to wait until second period. The bell rang so he and Clare kissed and agreed to meet for lunch. _Hopefully it will be a happy lunch_ Sav thought.

He sat through first period, silently freaking out about what Anya's answer would be._ Can she really be pregnant? I thought she took the morning after pill? What will I do if she is? What will Clare think? She will hate me. What about my parents? They will kill me._ He started to get frustrated and just wanted an answer to save him from going crazy. Finally the bell rang. He rushed to the art room where he knew she would be…

_Pregnant! She's pregnant!_ Sav was now sitting in his music class. He had found Anya to learn that she was indeed pregnant. As much as he loved music he couldn't deal with it right now. He couldn't deal with anything right now. He asked his teacher to go to the bathroom, but instead went to the J.T. Yorke Memorial. He started thinking about everything. Anya, Clare, his parents, the campaign, that night months ago that got him into this. He sat there and just thought. After the initial shock wore off, he started to really process what was happening. Anya, his first love, was having his baby while he was dating Clare, who didn't know he had sex with Anya. Clare was going to hate him after he told her the truth at lunch._ But it's Anya. I can't let her go through this alone, especially with my child. I could never abandon my child._ He sighed. His newfound happiness was about to be destroyed with one quick sentence. He went to his fourth hour class and tried to think of a way to tell Clare. He had promised to be honest with her, and he was going to keep that promise.

**Sorry it's so short. I'm a little busy right this very moment, but the story kept crawling into my mind so I had to write a little. I will write some more in a little bit and post again tonight!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry about earlier guys. I got busy, and I didn't want to just go without posting anything. So I was checking the stats for the story, and I want to thank all of you who have read or are reading this story. It really means a lot to me. Especially you declanl0ver13. You always have something nice to say after every chapter, and it means a lot. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 18**

Clare was sitting in her fourth hour class. She couldn't wait to have lunch with Sav. Her day had gone from bad to worse. Alli wasn't speaking to her because of the fight they had this morning. _Putting Dave at the top of a loser list, what is that going to prove?_ Not only was she annoyed with her best friend, but she had this class with KC and Jenna. She didn't want to have to see them snuggled together, especially not today. _It will be okay when I see Sav. We're going to have a nice lunch, and my day will improve._ Finally the bell for lunch rang. She walked out of the class to find Sav waiting by her locker. He was looking nervous and sad. She felt her eyebrows pull down in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh not that sentence." He slightly smiled at her copying what he had said to her not long ago. Back when everything was okay. He pulled her onto a bench in the hall. Everyone else had already gone to lunch so there was no one to hear what he was going to say. He stared down at his shoes.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to get it over with. Anya is pregnant. I lied to you. We slept together on Prom night before we broke up. Holly J told me yesterday, but I just thought she was trying to scare me so I asked Anya this morning. She's really pregnant. Clare, I really like you, but I can't abandon this baby. I want us to still be together though." Clare stared at him. The tears had silently started when he told her about the pregnancy. This was far from what she expected him to say. He finally looked up at her. His heart broke at her crying. He knew she was hurting just as bad, but he had hope that they could handle this. _We took on my parents. We can do this._ "Clare please say something."

"You lied to me. Again. What else have you lied about?" He also had hoped that she wouldn't ask this question.

"The first day you wanted to sit together at lunch, I didn't want people to see me with a sophomore so I lied to you." The look on her face went from sadness to anger.

"So when did you decide that I was good enough for you to sit with? Or to be honest with? You started this relationship with lies. You told me you had never slept with her and now you are going to have a baby! And you want us to stay together? Do you still love her?" She had started crying again. He knew this was going to break everything.

"She was my first love. I'm always going to love her." Clare gritted her teeth. She stopped crying and let her anger take over.

"Then go be with her. I'm done with you." Her face was cold, and he knew she meant it. He went to stand up. He looked back down at her. The coldness was gone and replaced by pure sadness. He couldn't leave her this way.

"Clare, I'm so-"

"You broke your promise. You said you would never hurt me like KC. Well I think you just topped him." He didn't know what to say. He had hurt this poor girl so badly, and he couldn't fix her. He just turned around and left.

Once Sav left, Clare really began to cry. Suddenly she heard the sound of heels clacking on the hard floor. Alli came rushing around the corner. She took one look at Clare and hugged her.

"What happened? Sav found me and told me to come find you. He looked really hurt."

"W-we b-broke up." Clare barely stuttered the hateful phrase out.

"Why? What happened?" Clare just shook her head. It wasn't her place to tell Alli about the baby. Alli held her through lunch, and Clare stopped crying in time for class. Alli kept a watchful glance at her best friend for the rest of the day.

After school, Clare had no choice but to get a ride with Sav and Alli. She tried calling her parents, but both were busy, and she had missed the bus. She considered walking, but Alli had shot that idea down. She got in the backseat and avoided any contact with Sav. He kept peeking at her in the rearview mirror, but she just stared out the window. When they pulled in her driveway, she barely managed to say goodbye to Alli before she bolted out the door. Sav watched as she ran inside and shut the door. She leaned against it and cried. She slid to the floor and broke down about everything, her parents, KC, and Sav.

"What did you do to her?" Alli snapped as soon as Clare had shut the door. She was glaring at him with such force that Yoda would have been proud.

"I messed up, and I can't take it back."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Clare woke up the next day feeling so sad. She looked at the tissues on the small table next to her bed. She had cried herself to sleep. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn't understand why she let guys keep doing this to her. She was pretty, smart, and confident in most things. _Is it because I don't want to have sex? No Sav knew that better than anyone so maybe that was just KC's reason. Sav was just a liar._ She knew all about his lies to his family about Anya. _Why would I be any different?_ She suddenly became angry. _Why am I acting this way? Why am I justifying what THEY did? I was happier before them, and I'll be happier after them._ She smiled as she remembered that her laser eye surgery is today. "_It will be a whole new you!"_ She remembered what Alli had said. _A whole new Clare…sounds good to me._

She got ready and went to school. Her mom offered her a ride, but she decided to walk. She was now in a good mood and wanted to enjoy the beautiful day. She met up with Alli, who was still curious as to why they broke up. Neither Sav nor Clare had told her anything. She didn't really mind her best friend and brother breaking up, but she didn't want to see Clare hurt. Now looking at her, Clare seemed happy as ever.

"I'm so excited for my surgery!"

"I am too, but Clare, why aren't you sad? You and Sav just broke up yesterday. I called you last night, and it sounded like you had been crying. What happened?" Clare softly smiled.

"It hurt. It really did. I spent the night crying myself to sleep like some pathetic little girl. I didn't like it. It still hurts, but I refuse to let it bother me. I cried. That's enough. I am going to move on with my life, starting with this surgery." Alli smiled.

"Good for you." They continued talking about Clare's eye surgery, not knowing that Jenna was listening to them.

Clare went to lunch with Alli feeling as good as ever. That is until she saw Sav and Anya sitting together. They were talking and both had a smile on their faces. _So they've gotten back together._ Clare felt her stomach drop, but then turned to ignore them. She had planned on it until she checked her Facerange page, during M.I. class, to find the news about their pregnancy posted all over the place. She looked over at Alli, who had a shocked but angry look on her face.

"Clare, who would lie about something like this?" Clare became nervous. It wasn't her place to tell Alli.

"I-I don't know." Alli knew her friend well enough to know that Clare was hiding something.

"Clare, what is it? You always stutter when you're nervous." Clare took a deep breath.

"Alli it's not my place to tell you." Alli widened her eyes as realization hit her.

"It's not a lie. This is why you broke up." It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Clare I am so sorry." She hugged her.

"Alli, it's not your fault, and I'm fine." Clare smiled at her. It was almost genuine…almost.

Sav had woken up sad. He was upset that he couldn't be with Clare and that he had managed to hurt three different lives, including his own. Clare was hurt and heartbroken. Anya is pregnant with my child. Her life will never be the same. My life will never be the same. _It's all my fault._ If he couldn't be with Clare then maybe he could be with the one person who had it as bad as him. If Anya wanted to get back together, then he owed that much at least. _What about Clare? This will hurt her even more._ He sighed. He had to make a decision. If he pursued Anya, he would lose Clare. If he pursued Clare, he would lose Anya and possibly the baby. In the end, he chose Anya. He couldn't lose the baby, and he and Anya had something special. His thoughts still ran to Clare every chance they got.

He asked Anya if she wanted to get back together during second hour. He had left his music class so he could be with her in art. She said yes and that was it. He was back with Anya, expecting a baby. Now he needed to decided if he could handle being president. He decided to go ahead with it. He needed to be more responsible, and this was just another step.

They sat together at lunch, talking and laughing. He hated the situation, but he would always love Anya. He looked up to see Clare turned away from him. He really _hated_ the situation. They were walking down the hall when they noticed that people kept staring at them. Chante, being the school busy body, practically skipped up to them with her laptop in hand.

"Congrats mommy and daddy to be!" A fake smile formed as she handed them the computer. It was everywhere. Anya cussed then walked away to the memorial. She started pacing back and forth. Sav tried to comfort her, but stopped when she told him she wasn't pregnant, and it was all just a scheme from the mind of Holly J. She told him about the jealousy, and how she just wanted him to pay. She admitted everything from still loving to pining for him over the summer. He couldn't help, but take her back and love her. This also gave them an idea. They would use Holly J's plan against her. The debate for who would win was finally upon them. He used the father pitch and beat Holly J. He rushed over and hugged Anya. People were cheering. He looked by the door and saw a sad version of Clare looking back at him. His happiness flooded away as she walked out the door.

**Sorry for kind of rushing the end, but I don't want to have to explain every episode of the Boiling Point. I assume we all watched it, and that I can just make references to it. If you didn't watch it, and have questions, feel free to ask me. Heck, feel free to ask me anything. Hope you liked it this chapter. More to come!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sav walked to the family truck after school. Alli was standing beside it, glaring at him.

"How could you be so stupid? Haven't you ever heard of protection? It's there for a reason. And how could you lie to Clare? I was listening when you told her you didn't sleep with Anya. You could have saved her a lot of pain if you had just been honest, but no, you had to hurt her. What do you have to say?"

"Anya's not pregnant."

"What?"

"Holly J convinced her to lie to me so I would drop out of the campaign."

"That's horrible, but it means you still have a chance with Clare. I'm sure you broke up with Anya, didn't you?" Sav looked down at his shoes. "You stayed with her? She's ruins your happiness and you're just going to take it and smile?" He looked up at her.

"Alli, she was the first girl I ever loved. I still love her. I do have feelings for Clare, but it's Anya." Alli got livid. Not just at Sav, but at Anya. However, Sav was the only one around.

"It's probably for the best. Clare would never go back to you. You may have hurt her, but you're the one who's going to regret it. She's done with you." She walked away as he looked at her with such a pained expression.

_Meet me at the Dot. Now!_ The text had said. Clare had been sitting at the counter for a few minutes waiting on Alli to arrive. She had to leave in half an hour for surgery so she hoped Alli would hurry. Peter walked over to her.

"Hey Baby Edwards. Look I heard about what happened with the whole Sav thing. I'm really sorry." He sadly smiled at her. She wore the same smile right back.

"It's not your fault, and I'm not letting it bother me. It hurt, but I'm not going to let his lies bring me down."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I was a little upset at the thought of having to punch my best friend." Clare looked really confused while Peter walked away smiling. Finally Alli came rushing through the door.

"Alli, where have you been? I have to leave soon."

"Anya isn't pregnant. She lied to Sav so he wouldn't run for president. It was Holly J's idea." Clare looked shocked. _How could someone do something like that?_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know in case you want him back. I know you can steal him away from her." Alli smiled evilly. _So he's still with her. I assumed he would be_ Clare thought.

"I honestly don't want him back. It wasn't really the fact that she was pregnant. It was the fact that he lied to me several times. I can't be with someone like that."

"Good because I already told him that you were done with him."

"I really am. I don't even want to see him."

"So this means no sleepovers for awhile?"

"Afraid not." Clare smiled while Alli cursed her brother in her head. "Look I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"With perfect 20/20 vision." Alli's joke made Clare grin very widely.

A couple hours later Sav walked through the door of the Dot. Alli's words were still ringing in his head. He sat at the counter and waited for Peter.

"You better be glad she didn't seem too hurt over losing you, or else you'd be rocking a black eye." Peter joked. "So you stayed with her even though she lied about being pregnant?"

"How do you know?"

"Alli told Clare. I was near. Don't worry. No one else was close enough to hear. Clare really is done with you though. She told Alli that she wasn't going to come over anymore." Sav sighed. Great so not only had he lost girlfriend Clare, but he had lost friend Clare too.

"This sucks. No matter what I do, someone will get hurt, and I love Anya. I really do."

"So be with Anya. Clare wants nothing to do with you so you're in the clear." Sav nodded his head. He didn't feel like talking about this anymore. He decided to go home.

"Savtaj, where have you been?" His mother was waiting to hear his explanation when he arrived.

"I was hanging with Peter."

"Humpf." He heard the noise Alli made, accusing him of lying.

"Okay well your father is going to be late tonight. Isn't Clare getting her eye surgery today?" She asked as she walked over to stir their dinner.

"Yes she is." Alli answered.

"Would she like to come for dinner tomorrow night? I would love to see her after the surgery. Wouldn't you like that Savtaj?" Sav got nervous. He had to tell them about Clare.

"Mom, Clare and I broke up." His mother stopped stirring the stew. She slowly turned towards him.

"What happened?"

"I messed it all up and now she doesn't want to see me."

"You got that right." Alli chimed in. Their mother got suspicious.

"What did you do?"

"I just messed up, okay? I don't want to talk about this." With that he ran upstairs to his room. He didn't come down for the rest of the night.

**Sorry it's short today. Tomorrow's will be longer. I promise!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Things are a little erratic right now, but I'm not going to stop updating. Okay so the story is now going with The Boiling Point now so yes there will be Eclare, but I'm still focusing on Sav and Clare's point of view. I want them to have closure. Like I said I don't want to give you a recap of every episode so I'm just going to do something like give you their insight into what happened. Like have them think over the previous day. If you don't like this, let me know and I'll switch to writing the specific scenes. Okay I think this chapter is going to be kind of choppy because I'm still trying to find the right way to finish writing this, and I want to put things in motion. Thanks guys for everything!**

**Chapter 21**

It was last period, and Clare was thinking about the day she just had. _I can't believe Wesley grabbed my boobs._ She shook that thought away. _Jenna is so insecure._ She smiled as she thought of their confrontation. _I can't believe no one seemed to notice the real difference._ The bell rang and she met up with Alli to walk home together. Clare looked up at the wrong time to see Sav and Anya kissing by a bus. _I wonder if he would have noticed._ She sighed and reached for her glasses. Alli took them and the two began fighting for them. The glassed flew into the road to be smashed by…_a hearse? My glasses were really just killed by a hearse?_ She was upset and distracted until the person driving the hearse got out and picked them up. Clare recognized him as the guy she had bumped twice and who sat in front of her in English. She hadn't noticed how _attractive_ he was. He looked at her, and she got lost in his intensely piercing green eyes. He spoke and her heart melted a little. She was shocked at how this random boy made her feel. She stuttered, telling him about her surgery. He stared at her until he finally complimented her on her eyes. This seemingly amazing boy walked back to the hearse and drove away.

Later that day, as she was doing homework, her mind kept going back to the boy in the hearse. _No one has ever said that I have pretty eyes._ She finally finished her homework and continued to think about her day. It had seemed so unlike her. She had stood up to Jenna, moved on from Sav, and met someone knew who made her heart melt with just the sound of his voice. This was definitely a new Clare.

Sav was laying in his bed thinking about his day. He and Anya had told the school that she had a miscarriage, and they had gotten back together only to be ripped apart by his lies. He told her this time would be different with his family. He knew it wouldn't. Why would he even suggest that it would? If she hadn't broken up with him yet, she would definitely do it soon. He hoped he could prevent it. His thoughts unwillingly go to Clare. _She looked so pretty without her glasses._ He knew he wouldn't get her back as a girlfriend, but he never realized how much of a friend she really was. He missed her.

The next day his fears were confirmed as Anya broke up with him. He decided he needed a break from crazy Degrassi drama and chose to lay low for the next few days. Later in the day, Clare was feeling good about her life. She was having a great day, and it was now the weekend. She only had to write an English paper as homework. Everything was good. Until her parents started fighting. The fighting continued throughout the weekend. She tried to drown them out, but nothing worked.

It was now Tuesday, and Clare couldn't stop thinking about her parents. They had distracted her, but she had gotten her paper done. She walked into the English room and sat down. The boy who had run over her glasses walked in and sat in front of her. He had headphones on and was bobbing his head a little to some beat she couldn't hear. Ms. Dawes walked in and asked for their papers to be passed to the front. He turned to her and smiled as she handed it to him. She smiled back and blushed. He turned back around and stayed that way until the end of class. At the end of class he practically ran to the door. It had been that way the past two days. _Why am I watching him? Jeez I'm a stalker. I have more important things to worry about then boys._ She thought about Alli and the dance crew and the game tonight. She sighed as she knew she would have to save her best friend in the end.

Clare was so infuriated with Eli, the boy from her English class. After being partnered up for the rest of the semester, he had shaken things a bit. He had gotten her to skip class, scream in front of random people, write about her more feelings towards her parents _I can't believe I told him all that. I barely know him._, and he had gotten her signed up for the showcase to read her personal letter in front of everyone. However, as she thought of the bad, she also thought of the good that came from it. She had opened up to him about her parents, and he had tried to help. The letter he convinced her to write helped her parents to work things out. Her father had only been stressed and promised to not take it out on the family anymore. Eli had given her his headphones, which she realized she hadn't seen him without. He kept pushing her to do more, but in a good way. It was really for the best.


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright so I'm sad to say that I'm only going to do one more chapter with this story. I would've stopped when Clare and Sav broke up, but I want them to have closure. It should be posted tomorrow. Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter 22**

_I can't believe this! _Sav thought. _I just won the greatest tickets to my favorite band, and I can't go! _He had talked to his father about going, but since his father had gotten a new truck to replace the old one, he wasn't allowed to drive. Now he had to give up the tickets so student council could have money. If he had to give them up, this was definitely the only way he would do it._ Your mother told me about you and Clare. You're not responsible enough._ Sav couldn't help but laugh. He had thought that exact thing when Anya was "pregnant." He was very responsible, but his father couldn't see it. _I have to show him._

One slideshow and speech later, he was able to borrow the new truck for the ticket contest. This was one small step to his father trusting him. _Too bad it took giving up the tickets to get it._ But there was nothing he could do. He was sitting in the bed of the truck with Holly J while people competed for his tickets. They had been sitting there for over two hours when Clare and Alli came to see how things were going.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sav asked Alli. He would have asked Clare, but she stayed back.

"We got bored after homework and decided to come see the excitement." She walked away back to Clare, who was smiling. He watched her walk to a dark headed boy who had gotten Bianca to let go of the truck earlier. She walked over to him and began talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying because of the music that was playing. He said something to her and smirked. She glared and playfully hit him on the arm. He faked hurt, and she smiled. Alli came up to her and said something. Clare nodded, said something to the boy, and started walking away. Sav sat there and watched her. She hadn't even glanced up at him. He didn't realized how much he missed her being in his life. He couldn't handle it. He jumped up and ran after her.

"Alli, can you give us a minute please." Alli looked at Clare. She nodded and sighed.

"What do you want Sav?"

"I want you to know how sorry I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have stayed with Anya. I should have come after you. I'm just so sorry." As he was saying this, her annoyed expression became a glare.

"You think that's why I'm not speaking to you? Because you stayed with Anya? Sav, you lied to me, repeatedly. Then you lied to the whole school after you found out she wasn't pregnant. I'll admit that staying with Anya hurt and made me not want to be with you, but your lying has made me not even want to be your friend." He just stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Clare, I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. She shook her head angrily and walked away. She really was done. There was nothing he could do to get her back. He walked back to the truck. Where he realized the boy she had been talking to was watching him, along with a boy in a beanie near him.

"And I thought I was the only one she gave that look to."

"It looked like she wanted to kill you. What was that about?" The boy in the beanie was waiting for an answer, as was Clare's friend.

"We dated. I lied. She found out."

"When did you date? That hurt looked recent." Beanie boy kept questioning him.

"We broke up Tuesday. We were together almost two weeks."

"All that anger for a two week relationship?" Clare's friend asked.

"I've known her since she was seven. She's my sister's best friend." He watched as Clare's friend looked back to where you could still see Clare and Alli walking away. He watched the boy smirk.

"Does she have anymore exes?" Sav looked down at the boy. He told him about K.C. Clare would probably flip out if she knew that they were talking about her. Her friend listened intently about her ex and some other stories about her. It was obvious that he was interested in her.

Sav sat in the Dot searching for tail lights. _My dad is going to freak out._ He was all in all having a bad day. Peter walked up, took one look at his best friend, and knew.

"Dude what happened?"

"Well let's see. I won Dead Hand tickets, my dad made me give them away so we set up a contest involving his new truck that took a miracle to borrow. It now has a busted tail light. One of the people who won in interested in Clare, who never wants to see me again. Yeah that about covers it for today."

"Dude that sucks. How are you going to explain about the truck?"

"I really don't know. I'm trying to find a new light to replace it, but they are really expensive. Plus there's the cost of labor unless you know how to install a light?"

"Oh yeah you know me. I'm all about the cars." Peter responded sarcastically, and Sav just glared. He heard the bell from the door and turned to see Eli walking in.

"Speak of the Clare liking devil." He listened as Eli explained that he could fix the light if Sav could get one. Sav made a sarcastic response about expenses, and Eli handed him two of the tickets. He and Adam were giving him two of their tickets to help him. He hated to admit it, but he kind of like Eli. He was pretty cool. After Eli went to sit down, Peter came back.

"So it didn't look like you hated him for wanting your ex."

"He's actually a pretty nice guy. But he's grade 11." Peter softly glared and explained that the age difference wasn't that big and that Eli just needed a friend. Sav sighed. He was going to be Eli's, the boy who obviously felt for his ex, friend.


	24. Final Chapter 23

**Final chapter. Thanks guys for everything! I hope you like the ending! It's takes place right after Simpson says that they won't recognize the school when they return. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

They looked at each other. Holly J, Sav, Clare, and Eli. All of them had let this get out of control. Eli was the first one to break the silence.

"Clare, can I give you a ride home?" He looked a little hopeful, but he was still upset.

"No, I'm just going to walk." She looked away from him. She was about to break down, and she needed to be away from him when it happened. She finally looked up at him when he didn't say anything. He looked so hurt. She felt bad. "I'll call you tomorrow?" A little bit of the hurt went away from his eyes.

"Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow then." He walked away to his hearse and drove off. She stood there and watched him go, even when he was out of sight. It hurt her that he was gone. _He could've died, and I just pushed him away. But I can't be with someone like that. I can't handle that pain. What if he had been stabbed?_ She could feel the tears coming. She started walking towards her house.

While she and Eli said goodbye, Sav and Holly J were saying theirs.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I need to see if Clare knows where Alli is, and then I'll walk home." Holly J nodded and smiled. She kissed him softly and walked to her car. Clare walked past him so he called out to her. She turned and looked at him for the first time in months.

"Do you know where Alli is?" She shook her head. She hadn't thought of Alli. Her mind had been full of Eli and Fitz. She took out her phone and texted her. She quickly got a response.

"She's spending the night at Jenna's." She started to walk away. Sav softly grabbed her arm. He looked in her eyes for the first time and saw everything, the hurt, the fear, and the tears that were about to fall.

"Clare, what happened tonight?" With that, she started crying. She told him almost everything, leaving out certain things like Julia and Adam being transgendered. These weren't her secrets to share. At some point he had wrapped his arms around her. After the story, she kept crying while he held her. It didn't make anyone's heart race or butterflies appear in either of their stomachs. It was comfort. Like when an older brother hugs his little sister. She pulled back and softly smiled in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you Sav." He looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Clare." She looked back. She knew he wasn't just talking about what she had through tonight. He was apologizing for the lying and hurt that he caused her. They hadn't spoken since he tried to apologize to her at the Dead Hand ticket contest. It had been to recent then, but now too much had happened to her to still be upset by it. Besides she missed him. She smiled.

"It's alright." He continued to look at her, a little disbelievingly.

"Really? You just forgave me?" She looked serious.

"I guess I forgave you awhile back, but I've had so much other stuff to deal with that I just hadn't realized it. I miss randomly talking to you late at night when Alli is talking in her sleep." They both laughed. He offered to walk her home, and she accepted. They were laughing and talking the whole way back to her house. He told her about how he and Holly J had gotten together when she questioned him about why they kissed. She wasn't jealous or hurt. He was like her older brother. It felt good to have him back. _It's amazing how one little glass of water can mess with your life._

**Thanks Guys!**


End file.
